


Sticky Sweet

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, I apologize for how embarrassingly short this is, but I love these two with all my little gay heart, candy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Martha wants cotton candy.





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Cotton Candy

“Ooh, cotton candy!”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be so excited about that, Ms. Medical Student,” Rose said, squeezing Martha’s hand in her own.

Martha scoffed. “I only have to pretend to be a robot in front of patients,” she said. “When I’m with my girlfriend – ” she gently hip-checked said girlfriend – “I can eat all the cotton candy I want.”

“Cotton candy it is, then.”

* * *

 “You,” Rose said, a few minutes after they’d acquired their cotton candy, “have a very blue mouth.”

“Not as blue as yours, I bet.”

Which sounded like a good excuse to even it out, so Rose pulled her in for a kiss. It was sticky and sweet and Martha came very close to accidentally planting the remaining cotton candy in Rose’s hair; it was, in a word, perfect.


End file.
